Thin Layer
by astrosfan4life57
Summary: Set at the beginning of S5. Lucas and Peyton lost each other a yr after high school. Well they get back to True Love Always. Brucas at the beginning. Pulian, Naley, Leyton, Brulian maybe.
1. Back at Tree Hill High

Alright I've been trying to get some ideas together and here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

Lucas Scott was sitting at his desk at Tree Hill High. He had been trying to come up with some practice plans and game plans since he was offered the job of coach at his old high school. But he just couldn't concentrate. The place held so many memories of the past that he cherished and hated. It was the place where he had played his last game of basketball. It was the place where he had won a state championship with his friends. It was where he finally developed a bond with his half brother. And it was the place where he got to see her everyday, the place where he truly fell in love with her. He cherished all the memories that he had with that special little blonde with the "chickeny" legs.

But it was also the place that haunted him the most. His whole world had been turned upside down at Tree Hill High. He had been ridiculed for being a bastard while his father chose his other family. He had made mistakes that he regretted. But there was one that he regretted the most, becoming to big headed to stay friends with Jimmy. He always blamed himself for his uncle's death, because if Jimmy hadn't felt betrayed the whole incident wouldn't have happened. But he knew he couldn't help that Dan went in there and killed Keith. It still hurt him to think about. But not as much as losing that blonde haired angel.

Haley passed by Luke's office and saw him staring out into space. She walked in and said, "Whatcha doing best friend?"

"Oh, hey Hales. Nothing much just trying to get some practice plans together and get everything ready for tryouts in a couple of weeks. What about you?" responded Luke suddenly snapping back to reality.

"Just trying to get my classroom set up for tomorrow. I am so excited. But I am nervous as hell?" said Haley.

"Hales, you're going to be fine. Trust me. I believe in you." Lucas said, trying to calm his best friend down.

"You're right. So are you and Brooke still on for dinner tonight out our house?" asked Haley.

"Yeah. Of course. How are we gonna miss a dinner at the Naley compound? Especially when you have my son over there." Luke said referring to his nephew who looked a lot like him.

Haley responded, "He is not your son, he just looks a lot like his uncle. But alright I got to go. I have finish setting up. I'll see you tonight."

"Alright. Oh, hey have you heard anything about that new baseball coach they hired after the fired Coach Thompson? I mean is he getting here." Lucas said. He had heard a lot about this new coach and wanted to meet him.

Haley responded, "No. I don't know when but I know his name was Julian Jiminez, I'll get Nathan to look him up. Alright I really got to go." And with that she sped off towards her classroom. She knew that Lucas was uncomfortable being at Tree Hill High. She could see it in his face every time she saw him. But she knew that it being Keith's murder place wasn't the only reason. Even after four years he was still in love with the blonde headed girl, one of her best friends. She felt sorry for Brooke because she knew she would never have Lucas' heart like that blonde headed girl did.

After Haley went off Luke decided to walk around the school, avoiding the place where Keith was killed. But he stopped at a locker he caught himself stopping at almost everyday. It was hers. All the memories came rushing back in. As he snapped back to reality he walked away and sighed, "Peyton".

Alright so tell me what you think. Leave some reviews. I will try to get a new chapter up tomorrow. Peyton is coming back in the next one.


	2. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

Dinner was over and Lucas and Nathan were in the living room watching the Astros play the Nationals. It wasn't basketball season yet and they both liked baseball. Brooke was with Haley in the kitchen doing the dishes and just talking about random stuff.

"Oh, Luke I just remembered. Well you know how Haley told me to look up the new baseball coach?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. So what did you find out?" Lucas asked with anticipation.

"Well apparently. When he was in high school I read that he led his team to three straight state titles. And he played in college and the University of Texas as a pitcher and a hitter. Well apparently he was one of the best players in the nation and was going to go in the top five picks in the draft. But he hurt his arm in the last game of the season and had to undergo elbow surgery. He didn't make the majors and started coaching. He has coached for one year and won the state championship." Nathan said.

"Wow. That's impressive. The guy really knows how to win. We might be able to use him if he knows anything about basketball." Lucas said with amazement at what his brother just told him. He really wanted to meet the coach that he had heard so much about.

After that Lucas and Brooke went home. When they got their Luke tried to start writing. But he just couldn't do it. He hadn't been able to write another novel since he lost her. He started staring out the window and got lost in the memories that he had with her. He then decided to go to the River Court to shoot some hoops. That always helped him clear his head.

Little did he know that Brooke, his live-in girlfriend, had been watching him.

At the same time, the blonde haired angel from Lucas' past had just got off the plane from Los Angeles.

She was finally home. Yeah, she had an apartment in LA and had lived there for nearly five years, but it wasn't her home. She knew that it could never be without him. She missed him everyday, but she knew that he had probably found someone else by now. She knew that it was going to be hard seeing him everyday, but she had to move on. They could always just be friends, she thought to herself. But deep down she knew that they would always be more than friends.

At that moment someone bumped into her. He turned to her and said, "Sorry about that. I am just getting here and I don't know where to go." He thought that she was the most amazing thing he had seen. He was nervous, which to him didn't happen much.

Peyton turned to him and said, "It's fine. I can show you where you need to go, I am home." There was something about him that she liked. She couldn't put her finger on it though.

"Thanks. My name is Julian. Julian Jiminez. I just moved here to take the baseball coach position at Tree Hill High." He said to her as they were walking to baggage claim.

"Tree Hill High? That's where I graduated from. It's nice to meet you, my name is Peyton Sawyer." When he said Tree Hill High memories of the past started rushing back into her mind. But then her and Julian had reached the entrance to the Tree Hill Airport.

"Yeah well I have to get my stuff to my apartment and get settled in. I hope I'll see you around some time. Bye." With that he left with thoughts of the blonde he had met just a couple of minutes earlier.

Peyton then got a cab and picked her Comet up from her house. She decided that a drive around Tree Hill would be the perfect thing to do. She found herself at the River Court. She started walking to the court and saw someone playing there. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her. It couldn't be him.

Lucas had heard footsteps behind him and turned around thinking it was one of his friends. Instead he found the blonde haired angel he thought so much about. He thought to himself out loud, "Peyton."

Peyton was shocked to have seen him so soon. She replied, "Lucas."

They stared at each other for about three minutes not knowing the right words to say. Just letting their memories of each other flow back to heads.

So tell me what you think.


	3. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Lucas was the first one to say anything, "Peyton. I can't believe you're here. What are you doing here?"

Peyton took about 10 seconds to process what he had just said and then replied, "I'm back home. How long has it been Luke?"

"Four years", he replied semi-bitterly.

"So how is everything? How are Haley and Nate?", Peyton said trying to stop the awkwardness between them.

"Everything is good. I am the new head coach of the Tree Hill Ravens. Haley and Nate are great. Jaime is really growing up fast. And I'm with Brooke now.", Lucas informed her. He regretted saying the last part because his heart was not into his relationship with Brooke.

Peyton stood there shocked. But she didn't show it, as soon as she heard that she had built her walls up. Her heart broke when she heard that, but she knew that he had moved on and wasn't going to do anything to mess that up. "That's great. I really hate that I haven't been here to see Jamie grow up. And I can't wait to see my best friend." She had kept in touch with Brooke, but Brooke had not mentioned that she and Lucas were dating.

"I bet she can't wait to see you, too. You should come by sometime to see her. She be home all day tomorrow she doesn't have to work tomorrow. Well I got to go. I'll be seeing ya." With that Lucas left.

Peyton waited until she was sure Lucas wasn't coming back and let a single tear drop from her eyes. She still loved him but he belonged to Brooke now, and they weren't in high school anymore. With that she headed home.

As soon as Lucas got home, Brooke went over to him and said, "Hey, Broody. I think you need some of my loving to motivate you to start writing again." Raising her eyebrow seductively.

"Sorry, I just got an idea and I need to get it down." He gave Brooke a quick peck and went to his laptop and started writing like he hadn't written in years.

Brooke was wondering what got into him, but didn't give it a second thought. She then went to bed.

Brooke woke up to Lucas just closing his laptop. She said, "Did you write all night?"

He said with a little chuckle, "Yeah I guess I did. Well I got to go. I have to see who's in my basketball athletics class and see how ready they are for tryouts."

Brooke responded, "You just stayed up all night and you're not tired?"

"Not at all, I don't know why but I feel refreshed." With that Lucas hopped in the shower, got dressed and headed to Tree Hill High.

Halfway through his athletics class, Lucas saw a man standing next to the bleachers watching his player run some drills.

Lucas went up to him and said, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah I came to see the bunch of wimps that play basketball here", the man said coldly.

"Whoa. What do you mean wimps? Do you know who you're talking to?" Lucas said this with some anger in his voice.

"Yeah. Lucas Scott, head coach of the Tree Hill Ravens. Also the author of _Ravens_" the man said still watching the players.

"So you think basketball is for wimps? Why don't you try a couple of shots?" said Lucas, getting annoyed with the way the guy was talking about his team.

"How about I make five three-pointers in a row and then I take you on?" the man said completely serious now looking at Lucas.

"You're on", Lucas was fed up and was about to teach this guy a lesson.

The man took the ball and made the first three-pointer, then the second, then the third, and then sank the next two. Lucas thought to himself,_ This guy is no joke. But he ain't getting past me._

The man started at the half court line and Luke was covering him. He went to the outside and then with a sudden burst of speed, that seemed to come out of nowhere, he blazed past Lucas and dunked the ball. Nathan had walked in right before this had happened.

When the guy came down he said, "I'm Julian Jiminez. New head coach of the baseball team at Tree Hill High. If you want to see a man's sport come to the field at 2:30. Let's see what you got." With that he walked off.

Lucas stood there in amazement the guy was good at basketball but he was a total dick.

Nathan then spoke, "Wow that guy's a dick. But he's fast a hell. I can't believe got past you like that and dunked it. He's pretty short. So what you gonna do about the challenge?"

"I am going to have to accept it. I am going to make a fool out of him just watch." With that Lucas told his players to hit the showers and went to his office. He was going to make sure he got revenge for what had just happened.

It was 2:30. And Lucas had been watching the baseball team workout. Julian was a tough coach but he looked like he knew what he was doing.

As soon as Julian saw Lucas in the bleachers he told Lucas to come on the field and wait a minute. He huddled the team up and told them to sit and watch.

All the players knew Lucas, and Lucas knew most of them, especially the guy that was walking to the mound. His name was Collier Crisp. He was a dick, but he was considered the top pitcher in the state. Then Julian approached Lucas.

"Alright Coach Scott, looks like you had the balls to come up here. Let's see what you got. You can choose either Collier pitches to you or I do. Collier will pitch to me. I told the team to judge who wins. They don't like me right now so it'll be fair. So what'll it be?" Julian asked Lucas with arrogance in his voice.

"You pitch to me." Lucas said boldly, he remembered the elbow surgery.

"Fine. I'll hit first since Collier's already warm." With that Julian stepped into the box. He told Collier to give him his best stuff.

The first pitch was taken by Julian. Lucas thought to himself, _He ain't got nothing. I got this. _

The second pitch was a fastball in at 95 mph, Julian turned on it and hit it over the wall in left field. The third pitch was a curveball with at least 15 inches of break on it and Julian hit the centerfield wall, which was 420 feet away from the plate. In total 10 pitches were thrown, six were hit out of the ball park and the rest hit the wall. Collier had a look of disbelief on his face, he had thrown everything in his arsenal. Then Julian said, "Get off the mound. It's my turn to pitch. Oh and Collier lose the cocky attitude, you're not that good."

Lucas was in shock. Julian threw two pitches and said he was ready. So Lucas stepped into the box.

The first pitch was a 92 mph fastball with some cut on the outside part of the plate. Lucas couldn't do anything with it. Lucas geared for another one. Instead Julian threw a curveball the most break anyone on that field had ever seen. Lucas fell to the ground because he thought it was going to hit him. It was right down the middle. Over the next eight pitches the Lucas only hit one, a changeup, and that went right back to Julian.

Julian laughed as Luke walked off the field humiliated. He then told his team to hit the showers and went about the rest of his day.

Luke couldn't believe how good Julian was at sports. He had humiliated him twice in one day. He went back to his office and spent the rest of his day there. He hadn't told anyone that Peyton was back. He wanted that little secret to himself.

While all this was happening, Peyton had gone to Lucas' house to see Brooke. She missed her best friend. She knocked on the door.

Brooke opened the door and as soon as she saw who it was a jumped and hugged Peyton. But then she realized, "Are you here to see Lucas?"

"No I came to see you. Lucas said you would be here. I saw him last night at the River Court." Peyton said to Brook happy to see her best friend after so long.

"Of course. He told me that." Lucas had not told her, and she was wondering why. Then she remembered him writing as soon as he had gotten home.

What's gonna happen between Julian and Lucas? What about Brooke and Lucas? Leave some reviews.


	4. The Truth Hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.

Brooke and Peyton had spent the whole the whole day catching up. Brooke couldn't shake the feeling she had about Lucas not telling her that he had seen Peyton at the River Court. They had lost track of time and then they heard Lucas get home from work.

Lucas walked into the living room where he saw Peyton and Brooke looking back at him. He had totally forgotten that Peyton was back in town. He didn't think that Peyton was actually going to go visit Brooke and he knew Brooke was probably not happy with him right at that moment, but she wasn't showing it.

"Hey Luke, how was your day?" Peyton said with a smile. She was happy to have gotten to catch up with her best friend.

"Yeah, how was your day Broody?" Brooke said. She was happy to have caught up with Peyton, but she was not happy with Luke.

"It sucked. I met the new baseball coach." Lucas said with a depressed look on his face. He was about to speak again, but Peyton interrupted him.

"I met him at the airport yesterday; he was just getting in from Houston. He seems like a really nice guy. And he's really cute too." She said the last part without thinking about it. Then she remembered that Lucas was in the room and immediately regretted that she had said it.

Brooke had seen Lucas' face when she had said that. She didn't like where this was going.

"What do you mean 'he seems nice', he's a total dickhead. He humiliated me twice today, and once in front of my team." He said with bitterness and anger in his voice.

"Well he didn't seem like a dick last night. But I don't know. But I got to go. I want to go see Haley and Nathan." With that she gave Brooke and Lucas hugs and sped off.

Brooke immediately went to the kitchen and started on dinner. Meanwhile Lucas went to his laptop and resumed writing the story that he had thought of the night before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was really quiet that night and Lucas was trying to find something to break the awkward silence. But then Brooke spoke up.

"So when were you going to tell me that Peyton was back in town? When you left me for her?" Her voice was very bitter when she said it.

"It just slipped my mind. I was too busy trying to get the story written down." Lucas was trying not to get her angrier.

"It slipped your mind to tell me that my best friend, not to mention your former love, was back in town? That's a bunch of bullshit Lucas and we both know that."

He couldn't think of anything else to say. He didn't know why he didn't tell her.

"Don't think I didn't notice that you started writing after you had seen her. You haven't written like that in years Lucas. Not since you were with her. And I saw your face after she said she thought the new coach was cute. How do you think that makes me feel Lucas?" She was getting angrier by the second.

"You know that I love you. I chose you, didn't I?" Lucas asked her, trying to calm her down.

"Bullshit. You're still in love with Peyton. You always will be. I was just too stupid to see that all these years." She said this with tears coming from her eyes.

"Why don't you listen to me? I love you. You're my girlfriend, not Peyton. I haven't been with her for four years!" Lucas was starting to get angry.

"You love her! I saw your face when you saw her here, your eyes lit up. Your new book is probably about her too. Why don't you just stop fucking lying to me, yourself, and to everyone else? You still love Peyton!" Brooke was madder than she had been in years.

Lucas was really angry. He thought to himself, _She wants the truth. She doesn't want to know the truth. _The next part Lucas spoke out loud without thinking, "The truth is I settled for you. I love you, but never as much as I will love her." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he felt the left side of his face start stinging.

Brooke finally knew the truth; she started packing up her clothes. While Brooke was doing this Lucas was sitting on the couch thinking how he could've said what he had said. When she was done packing, she grabbed stuff and went to the door. Before she left she turned around and said, "I hope your happy being by yourself. Because to me it seemed like Peyton has moved on." Then she left.

Lucas sat there for the next hour not moving an inch. He had just lost his girlfriend, he had been humiliated by the new guy, and he didn't know if Peyton loved him. This was one of the worst days of his life. But not as bad as the day his relationship with Peyton had ended. Only the two of them knew what had really happened that day four years ago. He wished that he could turn back time and change everything but he knew he couldn't. So he went to bed, hoping to have a better day tomorrow and to apologize to Brooke as soon as she would talk to him again.

I'm not going to write about Peyton going to see Naley. So I just skip to the next day, in the next on. Review.


	5. Far More

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.

Sorry about the delay on the update. I've been so busy with school and work. I haven't been able to do it. Well here it is.

Peyton was just getting back from seeing Naley and Jaime. She couldn't believe how big Jaime was and how she had missed him growing up. Just then she saw a car parked in her driveway. When she got out of her Comet she saw that the car was empty. So she went into her house and found a crying Brooke in her room. Then she saw the door to her closet open and saw where she had inscribed _Peyton & Lucas= TLA._

"What happened Brooke?", Peyton said trying not to let memories of her and Lucas drift into her mind. Part of her knew what Brooke was going to say, but she didn't know how she felt about that.

"Lucas and I broke up after you left. We got into an argument and we said some things." Brooke said with tears still falling from her eyes.

"Brooke I am sure that y'all will get over this. It was just another argument that couples have." Peyton said trying to console her broken friend.

"No, I don't think we will. The truth finally came out. What he said I can never forgive him for, although I don't think he needs to apologize. I think I knew it all along." Brooke was beginning to calm down and was now staring at the closet door.

"What are you talking about Brooke? What did he say?" Peyton was puzzled by what her friend was saying, she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Peyton, I need you to tell me something." Brooke said in a calm but serious voice.

"Okay, what?" Peyton didn't know what she wanted to know, but she could tell it was something serious.

"What happened between you and Lucas?" Brooke asked still staring at the closet door.

Peyton was caught off guard by this. She thought that Lucas had told everyone what had happened. She now knew that only Lucas and her knew what had happened between them that night four years ago. She thought about it almost everyday. "Well ……..

Flashback

Four years ago. Los Angeles.

Luke had surprised by showing up in LA after she wasn't able to go watch the championship game. She had told him that she had an office of her own, but he had found her working in the mail room. She was so embarrassed until he had told her that he didn't care where she worked, that he loved her no matter what.

She had to leave dinner early because she had been called in to work. She told Lucas that she would be at his hotel room no later than 10. It was now 2 in the morning. She knew that Lucas was probably asleep by now and she just wanted to sleep next to him and be in his arms. She hurried up to his room and opened the door slowly trying not to wake him.

Then she saw it.

_Is this the sound of our demise Or just the opposite? _

It was a ring, or so she guessed, she couldn't open it. She grabbed it off the floor and sat on the chair, across from where Lucas was asleep, stunned and in disbelief.

_I love you and I miss you What else is there to say? Takes a hell of a lot more to complete this_

She had lost track of time. She had been thinking about whether she was ready for this or not. Then all of a sudden Lucas was looking at her.

_Far more, far more to recreate  
Far more, far more, far more, far more  
Far more, far more than we can take_

Peyton asked him, "What is this? I haven't been able to open it."

"I wanted to surprise you." Lucas then got down on one knee and opened the box. "Peyton, will you marry me?"

_When you decide how much time  
Do you let, do you let, do you let, do you let  
Pass before  
These false starts, these small meals  
They're for my, for my starving hands  
Just treading, just treading shallow waters  
Avoiding the drop, the drop in the ocean floor_

Peyton was trying to process what was going on. Then she said, "Lucas, you know that I love you and I do want to marry you someday, but I am not ready for that yet. We both have our lives ahead of us. I mean you have your novel and I have music. Just wait another year."

_Far more, far more, far more, far more  
Far more, far more than we possess  
How much, how much, how much  
How much longer, girl  
How much longer do we need to wait?_

"You're saying no." Lucas said with a sad look on his face and with a sad tone.

"No, I'm not saying no. I am saying someday." Peyton said, with tears beginning to come from her eyes.

_For a moment when the blare of the tv subsides  
And then song fills the air, playing every night  
A change in the key feels like a change in the season_

"Who knows where we will be in another year Peyton. I mean we barely see each other. We trade few emails. We go days without talking." Lucas said trying not to choke up as he said those words.

_I pretend almost every, every other night  
That this body and its entirety belongs to me, every breath  
It comes and goes  
It comes and goes  
All night_

"Lucas please understand. I am saying someday. But not right now. I am afraid that this conversation is going to end with …" She didn't finish her sentence. Lucas did.

"Goodbye."

_Well, you can't dictate the way, the way I'm gonna feel  
No matter what, no matter what I'm forced to see  
I'll be the one free of jealousy_

Well, you can't dictate the way, the way I'm gonna feel  
No matter what, no matter what I'm forced to see  
I'll be the one free of jealousy

She pulled Lucas into her and said, "Let's forget that this ever happened. Let's act like I never found the ring. Let's go back to the way we were before." She laid down on the bed next to Lucas.

"I don't think we can Peyton." Lucas said with a cold look on his face.

_Far more, far more, far more, far more  
Far more, far more than we can take  
So well, so well, so well rehearsed  
I coordinate this kind of mess_

I'll do it like, do it like, do it like  
Do it like, do it like, do it like  
Do it like, do it like, do it like we used to  
Like we used to do

When Peyton woke up Lucas wasn't in the room any more. His belongings weren't either. And he had left the mixtape she had made for on the bed.

She thought that Lucas was going to come back. But he never did. Then she heard that he had got his novel published. She thought that she had hurt Lucas too bad for him to go back to her, and she didn't want to have to see the pain his eyes that she had seen that night.

_I love you and I miss you  
What else is there to say?_

End of Flashback

… so that's what happened. He got on his plane and never came back. Haley told me that he had found out about his novel getting published in LA and headed to New York." Peyton said this. She struggled to keep tears from falling from her eyes, because her best friend was with Lucas now. And she knew it would hurt Brooke, if she saw that Peyton wasn't over Lucas.

"I can't be here right now Peyton. I can't stay here with you. It's not you, it's me. I have to go." She left before Peyton could speak to Brooke. Brooke was feeling guilty and she couldn't bare to look at her best friend. She now knew what Lucas had meant. She wasn't angry at Peyton, she was mad at herself.

Peyton stood there shocked. She had hurt her best friend again. Peyton cried herself to sleep that night. The combination of telling the story with Lucas and hurting Brooke was to much for her.

So what has Brooke feeling so guilty? The song during the flashback was Far More by The Honorary Title. Tell me what you think.


	6. Thin Layer

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.

Brooke decided to spend the night in a hotel. The next morning she woke up and decided to head to Lucas' house to confront him.

Brooke walked up to Lucas' door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

When Lucas opened the door he got slapped across the face. "What the fuck was that for? I thought you had got all that slapping me out of you last night! Wait, what are you doing here? You're talking to me so soon?" Lucas was still angry about the slap but was surprised to see Brooke there.

"I want to know the truth Lucas, no bullshit. Tell me what happened before that night in New York." Brooke said angrily.

"I guess I knew this day would come. Well…" Lucas explained the proposal to Peyton.

Flashback. New York, four years ago.

Lucas had just arrived at John F. Kennedy airport. He had learned about his book getting published when he was about to return to Tree Hill from LA. He had decided that he was going to return to LA as soon as his meeting with the publisher was over.

Lucas headed over to his publisher's building and the meeting went well. They introduced him to his editor, Lindsey, and they talked about deadlines.

Lucas then decided to head to a bar for a drink. He was going to LA in the morning. He was going to tell Peyton that he was willing to wait for her as long as she needed. He knew he had been an idiot by not wanting to wait. Then he heard a very familiar voice.

"Lucas Scott", it was Brooke Davis.

_Through a thin layer of rubber  
and a thick rusted armour of drunken lust  
I think when our clothes were on  
We had a different image of what this was supposed to be_

"Brooke Davis, I haven't seen you in ages." Lucas had not expected to see Brooke while he was in New York. She had turned Clothes over Bros into a multi-million dollar company.

"Miss me Broody? It's so good to see you. Where's Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"She's in LA. We broke up." Lucas said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lucas. I can't believe it. So what are you doing in the Big Apple?" Brooke asked, she was wondering why they had broken up.

_Here's what I intended  
Here is the truth  
So here's what I intended  
Here is the truth_

"I just got my novel published. I had to come meet my editor and talk about deadlines." Lucas said with a genuine smile.

"Oh my god Lucas, that's great. Lucas Scott the author. We have to celebrate, come on Broody." Brooke grabbed Lucas by the wrist and led him out of that bar.

_The soundtrack to our meeting  
Fills the awkward spaces between our strained breathing  
And now the only thing between  
Between the two of us  
Is your blood and our sweat_

They went out to dinner and then went to three bars. After the bars they were pretty wasted so they took a cab to Brooke's house to hang out. When they walked through the door Lucas was amazed by how big Brooke's house was. Brooke was drunker than Lucas was and was stumbling. Lucas grabbed her by the waist as she was beginning to fall to the ground. Just then Brooke kissed Lucas and Lucas kissed back.

_I'll disguise this whining with melody  
I hope that it leaves, leaves you intrigued  
I hope you feel, you feel what I did at the time that this was.._

They stumbled their way up the stairs to Brooke's room. Lucas was so drunk that he didn't stop what was happening, and part of him wanted this so that he could forget about what had happened with Peyton.

Brooke and Lucas ended up sleeping together. When Lucas woke up he realized what had happened and hated himself for it.

_Well the silence is pleasing  
Between our breathing  
Now its over with  
This is not what I intended_

Lucas left later that day, but he went to Tree Hill. He couldn't face Peyton after he had slept with Brooke. Part of him told him that it was okay because he wasn't with Peyton anymore. But he knew he couldn't go back to LA and try to get Peyton back after this. He would feel guilty because he knew that what had happened was wrong. So he went back to Tree Hill and tried to get past what had happened.

End of Flashback

… and then two years later we got together. Look Brooke I'm sorry but that night should've never happened. And we shouldn't have gotten together. I love Peyton and I always will. But I don't think that she loves me anymore." Lucas was sincere and was sad when he said the last part.

"Lucas I'm sorry that I put you in that situation. If it wasn't for me you and Peyton would be married by now. I ruined it for y'all Lucas. I have to go." Brooke left suddenly. She felt so guilty for ruining what Peyton and Lucas could have had. She had decided not to tell Lucas that Peyton still loved him. She knew that he had to figure that out for himself.

Lucas then headed work. He hoped that he didn't have to face Julian but he knew that it was going to be hard to avoid him. He went to his office and started to get his practice plans ready for his athletics class.

Peyton had decided that she needed to talk to Luke about what had happened between him and Brooke. She was going to tell him that he needed to fix things with Brooke. But then she heard her name as she was walking through the highway.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?" It was Julian. He had just gotten to school.

"Hey Julian, I just came to visit one of my friends." Peyton and Julian then walked and talked for about five minutes. Peyton had forgotten why she was there. They then went to Julian's office and spent about two hours just talking.

So that's what happened with Brooke. What's going on between Peyton and Julian? The song in the flashback was Thin Layer by The Honorary Title.


	7. Confrontations and New Hope

Alright, I know y'all can't wait for Leyton. But there is a method to my madness. Leyton will happen. Just give it a little while. I promise I won't disappoint.

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH. If I did I'd make myself a character and end up with Peyton. But that's not going to happen. Why?!!!!

Lucas was sitting at his desk when Peyton walked in.

"What the hell happened between you and Brooke, Lucas? She came to my house and I found her in my room crying. What did you do?" Peyton said. She had just finished talking to Julian when she realized what she was there for.

"It's none of your business, Peyton. I mean we haven't talked to each other in four years and you think you can just come in here and scold me." Lucas said. He was angry that Peyton thought she could do whatever she wanted after such a long time.

"It is my business Luke, because it involves my best friend. And I didn't see you making an effort to contact me. Don't act like it was all my fault." She hadn't expected Lucas to snap at her. So she just snapped back at him.

At that moment Haley walked into Lucas' office. "Oh hey Peyton, what are you doing here?" Haley hadn't expected to see Peyton there. She knew that Lucas' heart was probably beating faster than the speed of light. But then she saw their faces and knew that they had just gotten into an argument.

"She's here trying to tell me how to live my life. Now Peyton if you would kindly leave and come back when you're a little calmer, I think Haley came to talk to me not you." Lucas said.

"No it really isn't anything important." Haley said trying to get out of the office, but Peyton grabbed her before she could leave.

"Actually Haley I needed to see you. I am going to need you and Brooke to help me figure out what I am going to where tonight. I have a date with the new coach." Peyton said trying to get Lucas mad because she knew he didn't like Julian.

"Wait, you have a date with Julian? He's a total dick." Lucas was jealous but he tried to pass it off as just being shocked that it was with Julian.

"Actually he's really sweet. Maybe you're the dick, Lucas. Come on Haley let's go." With that Peyton grabbed Haley's arm and left.

_I can't believe that piece of shit, he's going to pay for this._ Lucas thought to himself. He couldn't believe it. He left his office and went to look for Julian.

Julian was at his desk. He was getting the practice plan together for his athletics class. Just then Lucas stormed into his office.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing you son of a bitch?" Lucas was angrier than he had been in a long time.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Julian didn't know what the hell Lucas was talking about.

"The date with Peyton. You're not going." Lucas informed him.

"Wait, you know Peyton? Wait a second, Peyton Sawyer. She's the girl from your book. Sorry man but apparently y'all aren't together anymore. She's fair game. Now get out of my office before I kick your ass." Julian was getting pissed off.

"You are not going on that date with Peyton. You hear me?" Lucas said with his fist clenched.

"You can't tell me what to do. You lost her. I am going on that date with Peyton. Anyways she said she wanted to. Now get the hell out of my office, I have some shit to attend to." With that Julian pushed Luke out of his office and closed the door on him.

Lucas was defeated. He couldn't stop the date from happening. But maybe he could ruin it. Lucas then went to his office and started scheming.

Peyton was at her house with Haley and Brooke was on her way over. She didn't know why she had agreed to the date, but she knew there was no backing out of it. Just then Brooke had arrived and went into Peyton's room.

Brooke knew that Peyton was still in love with Lucas but she wasn't going to admit that.

"So P. Sawyer, who's the lucky guy?" Brooke asked.

"His name's Julian. He's the new baseball coach at Tree Hill High. And he's really sweet despite what Lucas may say." Peyton told Brooke.

"Wait that's the Julian that you told me about yesterday. Where did you see him at?" Brooke wanted to know. But she knew the answer.

"At the school, I went to go talk to Lucas and I ran into him. We ended up talking for like two hours in his office." Peyton said. "Then before I left he asked me to go on a date with him tonight."

"So what are y'all going to do on this date?" Brooke asked.

"He said something about dinner and then going to Tric and then take a walk around town to show him around." Peyton said, the truth was that she was looking forward to it, but at the same time she wasn't. "Alright y'all got to help me pick out something to wear."

Before Peyton had finished her sentence Brooke and Haley were raiding her closet.

An hour later Julian had arrived. He was nervous because he really liked Peyton. Usually didn't get nervous around girls but there was something about her that made him feel that way. He finally got to the door, took a deep breath and knocked.

Peyton was ready so Brooke went to answer the door.

Julian didn't recognize the person that had opened the door. "Oh, I must have the wrong house. I'm looking for Peyton." Julian said feeling kind of embarrassed.

"No you're at the right place. Peyton's not ready yet but you can wait for her in the living room." With that Brooke went upstairs and got Haley.

They made their way downstairs and introduced themselves to Julian.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis. I am Peyton's best friend." Julian stood and shook Brooke's hand.

"And I'm Haley James-Scott. I am Peyton's other best friend." Then Julian shook Haley's hand.

"Y'all really didn't need to introduce yourselves. I know who both of you are. Brooke Davis the head of Clothes over Bros. Haley James-Scott, great musician and one of my co-workers at Tree Hill High. And married to Nathan Scott, he was one of my favorite players to watch in college basketball, it's too bad he didn't make it to the NBA, he would've been great. I'm Julian Jiminez. Y'all probably don't me. I'm not famous like y'all are." Julian said.

"Well I'm impressed. You know all about us. You're smarter than you look. I'm just kidding. Come on Haley let's go see what is taking Peyton." With that they went upstairs.

"He's cute. Peyton made a great choice." Haley said. "He doesn't seem like a dick at all. I wonder what Lucas was talking about?"

"Yeah, I know. He is really cute. Peyton hurry your ass up. Your hot piece of ass, I mean date, is waiting." Brooke said trying to get Peyton to hurry up.

"Alright I'm ready." Said Peyton as she was walking out of the bathroom.

Julian got up and turned around when he heard someone coming down the stairs. She was wearing tight blue jeans with some rips in them and a green top that brought out the color of her eyes. She was also wearing a black leather jacket and green heels. He had never seen anyone so gorgeous.

Peyton saw that Julian was wearing some blue jeans and a blue button-up with stripes. She thought to herself, _Wow he looks great. This may turn out better than I expected. _"Sorry for the wait, I hope Brooke and Haley haven't been harassing you." Peyton said.

"Don't worry about it. No they weren't harassing me. You look amazing. You ready to go?" Julian said. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself. Yeah let's go. Later B. Davis. Later Haley." Peyton said.

"It was nice to meet both of you. Well let's go." Julian said. With that they were off on their date.

It's not my favorite chapter but it'll do. What does Lucas have up his sleeve? Well you'll have to wait and see next time.


End file.
